You always tear apart my heart
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Te odio... Por que te amo. Aún cuando me lastimas... Aún cuando me desgarras... Aún cuando dices amarme por encima de todas las cosas... Siempre rompes mi corazón... Y así será por siempre. Oneshot AusSwiss


No voy a negarlo: _"Un bel di vedremo"_ -de la obra **Madama Butterfly**, de _**Giacomo Puccini**_-, _"Skyfall"_ -interpretada por _**Adele**_-, _"Déjame amarte"_ de _**Intocable**_ y _"Loco"_ de _**Pesado**_, así como los fanfics _"Conflicto embarazoso"_ e _"Hijos del conflicto"_ de _**yaoist secret**_, han sido los pilares de la inspiración para este fanfic, que complementa _**"La voz del viento"**_.

**Hetalia**_, las canciones mencionadas, marcas, sucesos históricos o ficticios, etc.,_ **NO**_ me pertenecen, este fanfic se hace con fines de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro o para obtener puntos para el grupo fundado por dos alegres personas, una legión de seguidores y una canasta con gatitos que buscan dominar al mundo con pastelillos y yaoi. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto, y lamento la tardanza._

_Dedicado con especial cariño a_ **VicPin**, **eclipse total**, **Lola la trailera**, **Spiroketta**, **Marauders G.W**, **himitsu-san**, **AnnA Encinas**, **Emina Hikary**, **Namakemono97**, **javierita-hotaru-kawaii-neko**, **Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**, **Yukikitsune** y **yaoist secret**, _así como a todos aquellos lectores que disfrutan del_ _**AusSwiss**_.

_**You always tear apart my heart.**_

Han quedado en el pasado aquellos momentos en los que el resto del mundo carecía de significado para nosotros. Se perdieron entre las sombras del ayer tu calor, tu sonrisa, y el apoyo que me brindabas con tu presencia.

Lo que queda de tí es apenas un remedo de lo que solías ser.

De lo que solíamos ser.

Aceptar que habías cambiado, que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales, fue lo más difícil. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me alzaba de mi lecho, buscándote con desesperación ante la idea de que me necesitabas, y al estar cerca de tí, descubría con un dolor en el alma que no me necesitabas en lo absoluto.

Y por eso prefiero estar solo. Por que quizá no fuiste el único al que ayudé en sus momentos de debilidad, ni el único que me dio la espalda cuando se vio rodeado de estabilidad y abundancia cuando yo me encontraba casi en la ruina, pero sí el que me lastimó mucho más.

Sabiendo que tenía sentimientos dedicados a tu entera persona, jamás permaneciste a mi lado. Y me sigues lastimando, al estar cerca de tí me descontrolo y enfurezco a causa de tu calma e indiferencia, y un dolor en mi pecho aumentaba en cada momento que añoraba los días pasados, y una herida nacida de ese dolor sangraba y se agrietaba al verte rodeado de las personas que ahora conformaban tu presente.

El lugar que yo quería para mí, y al que jamás pertenecería.

* * *

-Te llamé para hacerte entrar en razón.

Acudí a tu llamado, a pocos días de haber acogido a Liechtenstein, quien sufría los estragos de la hambruna, la enfermedad y la desolación que los tiempos arrastraban consigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Se trata de esa pequeña a la que acogiste. -Me dijo Austria dejando en paz sus partituras.- No estás en condiciones de valerte por tu propia cuenta como para ver por otro país, por diminuto que sea.

-¿¡Quién te crees para decidir lo que puede o no puede hacer un país!? ¡Si decidí proteger a esa pequeña fue por que tuve mis motivos! ¡Nada que tú pretendas o intentes entender!

Noté cómo te acercabas a mí, invadiendo mi espacio, y clavando tu mirada en la mía, intentando develar el sentido de mis palabras.

-Por más que lo pienso, no logro ver qué beneficios te pueda traer esa insignificante nación en decadencia. No tendría importancia alguna si desapareciera hoy o mañana.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Carece de fuerza militar, sus recursos y extensión territorial no son significativos. Le harías un favor permitiendo que desaparezca.

-¡Y sigues con...! -De no ser por Hungría, quien entró al salón en el que nos encontrábamos con una bandeja en la que llevaba té y pastelillos para su esposo, no imagino qué podría haberle gritado, así que cerré la boca, crucé mis brazos y me alejé de ellos.- Nada.

-Gracias por el té, Hungría. Te puedes retirar. -Austria se volvió hacia mi, dispuesto a continuar la conversación, pero con un gesto le hice ver que _su esposa_ aún estaba presente en el salón.- Disculpa, pero te agradecería que nos dejaras solos. Puedes retirarte.

-Yo también me retiro. Le prometí a Liechtenstein que volvería antes de la cena.

El vértigo que sentía en el interior de mi pecho aumentaba con cada respiración, y la tensión aumentó cuando sentí su mano detener mi brazo.

-Quédate un momento más. -No esperó a que le respondiera, sino que me jaló hacia él, provocando que mi cabeza chocara contra su pecho, que se sentía firme como una roca, pero cálido y perfumado, y acercaste tu boca a mi oído, susurrándome las palabras más crueles que hayas dicho en toda tu vida.- Te amo.

El hueco que provocaron esas palabras en mi interior no puede ser descrito de ninguna manera. Si me hubiera dicho "te necesito", no hubiera dolido tanto, o eso quiero creer. Sería menos doloroso que esa amarga mentira que susurraste y usaste de excusa para tomar mi rostro y apoderarte de mis labios.

Toda la resistencia que hubiera podido oponer resultó nula. Aunque tu boca tenía el sabor del té que te preparara tu nación aliada, me dejó la sensación de café, amargo... Pero delicioso.

Pronto, mi mente se sintió ajena a mi cuerpo, mientras tus manos se encargaban de retirar nuestras ropas, antes de tocar y acariciar mi cuerpo, que se movía en contra de mis deseos, inundado por ese éxtasis incomprensible.

Dejando que me rompiera, me pisara y usara, para dejarme de nuevo.

Ese "te amo" que me susurró terminó por desgarrar mi corazón, y esa herida no sanará, por que yo no lo permitiré.

Estoy enfermo de la necesidad de tí, esa misma necesidad que nubla mi juicio y me ata a tus deseos, mientras me invade una mezcla de dolor y placer que atraviesa mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, y mi boca traiciona mis principios con palabras en su mayoría indecentes cuando iniciaste un frenético vaivén en mi interior, reclamando cada centímetro de mi ser para saborear y morder; y al abrir mis ojos podía verte como el ser que amo en la misma medida que desprecio, aquel a quien no tolero pero acudo a su lado a la primera llamada, quien en un pasado que compartimos juntos pagó mi apoyo y cuidado con sonrisas y compañía, y en el presente, cuando necesité de el, me dio evasivas e indiferencia.

Y cuando saciaste tus ansias en mi cuerpo, dejándome impregnados tus aromas y un nuevo dolor que cargaría en mi mente y cuerpo, te vistes con rapidez, alegando tener trabajo, y que continuaríamos la charla después. Solo acerté vestirme y retirarme, por que aún si te decía que no, apenas me llamaras estaría ya a tu lado.

Y mientras regreso a mi casa, en donde esa pequeña indefensa me espera, no evito pensar cómo en otros tiempos no me hubiera importado dejarla desaparecer. Pero no podía hacerlo. Jamás le di la espalda a ninguno de ustedes, ¿por qué tendría que abandonar a un cruel destino a esa pequeña, que ningún daño le había hecho al mundo?

-Hermano... -Me saluda Liechtenstein, recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¡Es muy tarde!

-Lo-Lo siento, es que no llegabas, y temí que te pasara algo malo.

-No... Ya no importa. -Le pongo una mano en la cabeza, procurando no alterarla por una insignificancia, y al ver su sonrisa llena de dulzura e inocencia no evito desviar la mirada.

_"-Por más que lo pienso, no logro ver qué beneficios te pueda traer esa insignificante nación en decadencia. No tendría importancia alguna si desapareciera hoy o mañana..."_

Sacudo mi cabeza ante el recuerdo de esas amargas palabras, me hace sentir sucio y despreciable, y me recuerdan lo mucho que te odio.

Te odio... Por que te amo.

Aún cuando me lastimas...

Aún cuando me desgarras...

Aún cuando dices amarme por encima de todas las cosas...

Siempre rompes mi corazón...

Y así será por siempre.

**FIN**

_¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
